Inn and Out
by ashame2004
Summary: Crossover with the show CSI you don’t have to know a thing about the show to understand the story and there is character death you’ve been warned. A/U no Vampires no slayers a slight look into the after life complete summary inside... R


Type: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/ CSI crossover   
  
Title: Inn and Out   
  
Author: ashame2004 (aka) Ashley Parsons   
  
Pairings: B/S   
  
Rating: PG-13 to R just to be safe no children under 12 though   
  
Summary: (A/U no Vampires no slayers a slight look into the after life and a visit from a ghost) Buffy and Spike have a loving wonderful relationship one morning after heading to work Spike receives a phone call telling him that something had happened. Spike comes home to find his Wife murdered and he's the prime suspect, will the CSI team be able to prove his innocence and find the real killer? Or will Spike be sent to jail for the murder? Join the case and Find out.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or CSI they belong to their rightful and masterful creators and no copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Distribution: Really? E-mail me and ask I'm pretty sure I'll say yes ashame2004@yahoo.com   
  
A/N: Let me first start of by saying that I absolutely Love the show CSI (Crime Scene Investigation for those that might no know) Just as much as I like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I don't think you will have to know anything about the show CSI to get what is going on in the story but if your confused let me know and I'll try to explain better If you see the word 'Vic' Its just me shortening the word 'Victim'. I don't know much about Crime Scene Investigation so I'm not sure how accurate this story is, If you see something I messed up on and you know how I can fix it Email me. The second thing is that I have no clue where I got this idea from it kind of just popped in my head and kept hounding me until I wrote it down somewhere. Also all I think that you would need to know about CSI is the characters names and what their part is in the show.   
  
Gill Grissom: Head of CSI Department   
  
Jim Brass: Captain of the Homicide Division   
  
Greg Sanders: Lab Technician   
  
Al Robbins: Chief Medical Examiner   
  
Nick Stokes: CSI  
  
Sara Sidle: CSI   
  
There are 2 other CSI's but they aren't in my story so you don't need to know about them.   
  
And YES I know CSI is set in Las Vegas but for the sake of this story let's all just over look that detail.   
  
  
  
Now on with the story   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
  
  
"Morning, pet," Spike murmurs, waking from a long night's sleep, and rolling over to see his wife of four months and lover of three years looking at him, with a small smile playing across her face.   
  
"Morning? Spike, its 10:30," Buffy says, with a small giggle.   
  
"Really?" Spike asks, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at the clock on the dresser, on the far side of the room. "Guess I won't be getting to work on time again," Spike says, flopping back down onto the bed.   
  
"And whose fault would that be?" Buffy asks, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.   
  
"Yours," Spike grumbles angrily, though his eyes let her know he's joking. Spike pushes the covers back, and climbs slowly out of bed, sitting on the edge for just a second before getting up.   
  
"My fault?" Buffy asks, sitting up as well. "How is it my fault?"   
  
"You, my sweet, kept me up all night long," Spike says, leaning down and kissing her.   
  
"Didn't seem to recall you complaining last night," Buffy says, as Spike pulls the covers   
  
off of her and picks her up off the bed. "SPIKE!" She screeches, wiggling in his arms.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Going to take a shower," Spike says, walking towards the bathroom with Buffy still wiggling slightly in his arms.   
  
"And this involves me how?" Buffy asks, as Spike enters the bathroom and sets her down on the countertop.   
  
"Hmm, well, I can think of three good reasons," Spike says, as he pulls Buffy's nightshirt over her head.   
  
"And they would be?" Buffy asks.   
  
"Well, water conservation for one, and two, you can help me get all those hard to reach spots," Spike says, pulling his boxers off, then placing his hands on Buffy's hips, his thumbs looping under the waistband of her thin pink panties.   
  
"And three would be what?" Buffy asks, her eyebrows raised in anticipation.   
  
"Three would be that you bloody well know you want to," Spike says, pulling her panties completely off so they were both completely naked.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Buffy says, giggling as she wraps her legs and arms around him, kissing him soundly.   
  
An hour later, Spike finally makes it into work, four hours late.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
"Grissom," Jim Brass says, walking into Gill's office, and shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Jim, what can I do for you?" Grissom asks, closing the laptop on his desk.   
  
"Got a hot case for you," Jim says, sitting down in the chair in front of Grissom's desk.   
  
"Hot case, huh?" Grissom asks, his interests perked.   
  
"Oh yeah. Get one of your crew, and get over to the apartment as soon as possible. Here's the address," Jim says, handing Grissom a small piece of paper.   
  
"All right, I'm on it. I'll take Sara and Nick with me," Grissom says, as he exits his office.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Now, Faith, I need to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can handle that?" Sara asks the victim's sister who was standing in front of her, her eyes red from crying.   
  
"I - I guess," Faith says, pure sadness evident in her voice, a tissue clutched in her hand.   
  
"I need to know exactly what you saw when you came into the apartment. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary? Anything out of place?" Sara asks.   
  
"No, nothing," Faith says, leaning up against the wall outside the apartment.   
  
"Are you sure?" Sara asks.   
  
"Well, the door was unlocked. Usually it's locked. You see, I come over here every Wednesday and Thursday to use the training room..."   
  
"Training room?" Sara interrupts.   
  
"Yes. Buffy and Spike have a weight style training room set up in the back bedroom. Anyway, I use the training room while Spike and Buffy are at work, and usually when I get here, they have both all ready left, so the door is always locked. I opened the door and called for Buffy and Spike. I didn't get any answer, so I walked in, looked around, and eventually I made my way back to the bedroom..." Faith says, breaking off into a small sob.   
  
"It's all right, Faith. Why don't you go home, get some rest, and we will call you if we need to know anything else," Sara says, touching the crying girl's shoulder, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort, then turning and heading into the taped off crime scene. She walked past Grissom, who was sitting on the sofa. The husband, William, or 'Spike', as he liked to be called, was sitting across from him, his eyes slightly glazed as Grissom told him what was going on. She watched as the husband burst into tears again for the second time that night. She wanted to feel sorry for him, but something in her gut wouldn't let her. The evidence was against him, and she could only hope the evidence was wrong.   
  
"Hey Nick," Sara says, walking into the bedroom, ducking under the crime tape blocking the door.  
  
"Sara," Nick greets, snapping a photo of the small blond blindfolded girl tied to the bed. He stands and walks over to Sara. "What did the sister have to say?" He asks.   
  
"She didn't notice anything wrong, beside the front door being unlocked. Grissom checked for prints, but I don't know what we would find what with all the traffic that's been in and out of here."   
  
"Did she say what she was doing here?" Nick asks, walking over to the bed and pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.   
  
"She came to use the training room set up in the spare bedroom," Sara says, looking at the partially open window. "Have we checked this window for prints yet?" She asks, pulling on gloves, grabbing her box of equipment, and pulling out her fingerprint brush and her adhesive lifting tape.   
  
"No, why?" Nick asks, pulling a stray piece of dark brown hair and fibers off of the bed sheet next to the victim.   
  
"It's open," Sara says, dusting the window.   
  
"And?" Nick asks, carefully untying the blindfold and bagging it.   
  
"It's 98 degrees outside, and they have central air," Sara says, examining the windowsill.   
  
"Jackpot," Sara says, lifting the fresh prints from the sill.   
  
"Partial or full?" Nick asks.   
  
"Looks like a full set," Sara says with a smile, labeling the prints 'Bedroom Sill', then places it in her toolbox.   
  
"So, you think he did it?" Nick asks, slowly and carefully untying the victim's wrists from the bed, and then bagging the restraints.   
  
"That's what we're here to find out," Sara says, looking around the room for anything out of place.   
  
"Yes, I guess you're right," Nick says, moving the victim ever so slightly to the left.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Nick says, taking his tweezers and picking up a condom, and placing it in an evidence bag.   
  
"What do you have?" Sara asks from the opposite side of the room, looking up from the small wedding picture of the blond couple.   
  
"Condom, used," Nick says simply.   
  
"Well, the husband wouldn't use a condom," Sara says, as Grissom walks in.   
  
"You finished processing the body? Morgue's getting impatient, and wants the body," Grissom says, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.   
  
"Almost," Nick says, as he, Grissom, and Sara start their long task of processing the evidence.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Giles sat in the living room of his loft, his son's head in his lap. Spike had stopped crying long enough to get some sleep. Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara had all come over a few hours before, and were now in the kitchen talking quietly, while Faith was upstairs, putting the youngest Summers girl to bed, though he could still hear Dawn's quiet sobs from the bedroom. Giles looked back down at his son. He wasn't taking it to well; hell, none of them were, but he was hurting the most. Not only had he lost his wife and best friend, he was the prime suspect. Giles knew that Spike would never hurt Buffy, and it was killing him to think that they might not find the person that did. Giles was drawn out of his thoughts by Spike sitting up on the sofa next to him.   
  
"I take it this all wasn't some bloody nightmare?" Spike asks, knowing fully that the love of his life was gone, even though he didn't want to believe it.   
  
"No, I'm afraid not. You want to talk about the questioning now?" Giles asks, looking over at his son, knowing the questioning that Grissom had given him had hurt him.   
  
"He wanted to know my whereabouts from 10 AM to 12 PM. I told him I was at work by 11:30, but before that, Buffy and I were together," Spike says, running his hands through his bleached locks, and then leaning back on the sofa. Giles reaches over and gives his son's knee a reassuring squeeze, then stood.   
  
"I'm going to go talk with Willow and Xander about the funeral arrangements. Why don't you head home and get some sleep?" Giles asks.   
  
"Can't. The police are still there, and besides, I don't think I'd want to go back there anyway," Spike says.   
  
"You can stay here," Faith says from the steps.   
  
"You sure?" Spike asks, looking up at her, as his father exits the room. Faith comes to sit next to him.   
  
"Yeah," Faith says, her voice weary as she looks over at Spike. He looked so tired, so beat. She reaches out and touches his shoulder. "I know it's hard," she says, softly. "I've been there myself. When I lost Robin, I thought my life was over, but every day, things got a little easier, and now it's like I know he's in a better place and it makes me happy, just like B is now," Faith says, giving Spike a sympathetic smile.   
  
"I know, Faith. Now tell me. They say you found her," Spike says softly, as Faith's hand drops from his shoulder.   
  
"I did," Faith says, tears coming to her eyes. Spike reaches over and pulls her into his arms. A few seconds later, both started to cry, Faith for the loss of her husband and sister, and Spike for the loss of his wife.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Greg, tell me you've found something," Sara says, walking into the evidence lab with Nick close behind her.   
  
"Well, I haven't been through all of the evidence yet, but I do have some news," Greg says.   
  
"What news would that be?" Nick asks.   
  
"Well, the hair and sperm samples you collected aren't the husband's."   
  
"Well, maybe she was cheating. The husband found out, got angry, and then he lost it and killed her," Sara says.   
  
"That would be a good theory. I tested the DNA samples against the husband's, and half of the DNA strands match."   
  
"So, are we thinking father? Brother? Stepbrother, maybe?" Nick asks.   
  
"That could be a good possibility, but I'll need something to compare it to," Greg says.   
  
"What about the fingerprints from the windowsill in the bedroom?" Sara asks.   
  
"I did a search on AFIS (Automated Fingerprint Identification System). I came up with a match out of LA. Liam "Angel" O'Connor has one for abuse."   
  
"Guess we should get this to Brass, get him to put out a APB on him and get him for questioning," Nick says, walking towards the door.   
  
"I'll get the rest of the torn sheets analyzed, and the rest of the evidence, and I'll get back to you," Greg says, going back to his work.   
  
"We should probably head over to see Robbins after we talk to Brass to see what he came up with about our victim's death," Sara says.   
  
"Sounds like a plan," Nick says, as he and Sara enter Brass' office.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"So, the police think Spike did it?" Willow asks, her voice low, not wanting to disturb Faith and Spike, who sat in the living room.   
  
"I'm afraid so," Giles says, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.   
  
"They have to know that they are wrong," Xander says. " I mean, Spike, man, he'd never hurt Buffy. Even if he did, Buffy would have seriously hurt him. I mean, we all know how strong Buffy is."   
  
"And even then, I don't think Spike has it in him to hurt someone," Tara says.   
  
"Well, look at Spike's past. It isn't all that spotless. Bar fights, a few nights in jail," Anya points out in a matter of fact tone.   
  
"Anya," Xander says, his voice rising a little.   
  
"What? I was just saying that Spike isn't all that innocent. I'm not saying he killed her," Anya says defending herself.   
  
"I meant that Spike wouldn't hurt someone he loves," Tara says.   
  
"Why don't we all just head home for tonight?" Giles says, replacing his glasses on his face.   
  
"Yeah. I think we should go now, get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Willow says softly, taking her girlfriend's hand.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"What we have here," Dr. Robbins says, pointing to Buffy's neck, "is a clean break. Whoever did this was violent and strong. He also has large hands, judging by the slight bruising around the neck."   
  
"So her neck was broken? Anything else we should know about?" Nick asks.   
  
"I found some skin and blood cells under your victim's nails. Seems she fought back before she was killed. I also found chloroform in her bloodstream. She wasn't awake when the rape occurred, or the killing, lucky for her. That's all I have now. I'll run some more tests and call you if I find anything more," Robbins says.   
  
"Thanks," Sara says, taking the blood and skin samples from the doctor, then turning to leave with Nick.   
  
"Let's get these samples to the lab, then get over to Grissom's office," Sara says, as they turn and head to the lab.   
  
"So, have you gotten a lead yet?" Grissom asks, as Sara and Nick walk into his office.   
  
"The prints on the windowsill belong to a Liam O'Connor. We asked Brass to put an APB out on him so we can get him for questioning," Sara says.   
  
"So, have you put it together yet? How did our victim end up dead, blindfolded, and tied to the bed?" Grissom asks.   
  
"Here's how I see it. The husband finds out about the wife cheating. He comes home from work early, catching the wife just as she comes out of the shower. He acts like nothing's wrong, kisses her, tells her he wants to play a game. She goes along with it. He ties her down, blindfolds her, then snaps her neck," Nick says.   
  
"Yes, but the doctor said he found chloroform in her system. I don't think the husband would have used it," Sara says.   
  
"Don't cross him off the suspects' list yet. Talk with this Liam O'Connor and find out what he has to say for himself," Grissom says.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Spike looks around, slowing. He was standing in a field full of daisies, the sun was shining brightly, and he could hear laughter in the distance. Wait, why was he in a field? And where the bleeding hell was he?   
  
"Spike!" Buffy's sweet voice calls from behind him. He turns to see his golden goddess in all white, standing behind him, a beautiful smile on her face.   
  
"Buffy?" Spike gasps out, reaching out to touch her, knowing he was dreaming.   
  
"Well, not really dreaming," Buffy says, then laughs a little at Spike's shocked expression.   
  
"Oh God, Buffy, I miss you so much," Spike says, tears coming to his eyes as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Buffy wraps her arms around him, knowing the pain he felt.   
  
"I know, baby, I miss you too, but I'm watching over you, and the rest of the family, and one day, a long time from now, you'll be here with us too," Buffy whispers, running her hands soothingly up and down Spike back.   
  
"Us? And where is here?" Spike asks a few minutes later.   
  
"Mom and Robin are here. Your mom too, and as for here... heaven," Buffy says.   
  
"Heaven?" Spike asks.   
  
"Yeah, Spike, heaven," Buffy says, placing a small kiss on his lips.   
  
"God, Buffy, what am I going to do without you?" Spike asks.   
  
"You're going to live... for me... for us..." Buffy says, giving him a smile, and touching his cheek.   
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop whoever hurt you," Spike says.   
  
"Doesn't matter now, Spike. I love you," Buffy says softly, sadness creeping into her features. "You're going to wake up soon," she says sadly.   
  
"Buffy, I love you. Please don't leave me," Spike says, tears coming to his eyes.   
  
"I'll never leave you, Spike. I'll always be here," she says, placing her hand over his. heart. "And, don't worry, I'll be in your dreams too," she says, kissing him one last time.   
  
Spike opens his eyes, his sweet angel's kiss still lingering on his lips. Fresh tears enter his eyes. What was he supposed to do now?   
  
'Live...for me...for us...' Buffy's voice echoes through his head. Spike closed his eyes against the pain of losing Buffy, but he knew deep down that it wasn't just a dream. Buffy was in heaven and she wanted him to live. But how? How was he supposed to go on without her by his side?   
  
'I'll always be here, watching over you,' Buffy's voice says again.   
  
"Buffy," Spike whispers, closing his eyes and running a hand through his sleep tousled hair.   
  
'Spike, I love you, I love you baby, so much. Please don't be sad, please,' Buffy's voice echoes, and then slowly drifts off.   
  
"I love you too, baby," Spike says, just before dragging himself out of Buffy's old bed and heading down into the kitchen, where he could hear Faith and Dawn talking.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Sara, they have that Liam guy down in interrogation," Nick says, walking up to Sara just before she entered her office.   
  
"Great. Where did they pick him up at?" She asks as they start to walk to interrogation.   
  
"Some rundown hotel on the south side of town...looked like he was just about to leave too. All his things were packed in a duffle bag. Greg's got it, and is looking for any evidence that might be helpful," Nick says, handing Sara a piece of paper from the folder in his hand.   
  
"What's this?" She asks, looking it over quickly.   
  
"All the information we have on him. He goes by the name of 'Angel', and it turns out his birth father is none other than Rupert Giles," Nick says.   
  
"The victim's father in law?" Sara asks, her interests perked.   
  
"Yes. Grissom sent an officer down to question him."   
  
"Well, hopefully this is the guy, because after Greg told us that the fingerprints on the window weren't the husband's, I knew it couldn't have been him," Sara says softly, as she opens the door to the interrogation room and she and Nick step in.   
  
"Mr. O'Connor, I'm Sara Sidle, and this is my partner, Nick Stokes. We are here to question you about the murder of Buffy Giles. Can you tell us where you were yesterday, between the hours of ten AM and twelve PM?" Sara asks.   
  
"Yeah. I was sleeping in my hotel room," Angel says.   
  
"Do you have anyone that can account for your whereabouts?" Nick asks, setting down in the empty chair next to Sara.   
  
"No, I was sleeping alone," he says, lightly rubbing his left arm.   
  
"Something wrong?" Nick asks, gesturing to Angel's arm.   
  
"Yeah. Damn stray cat was outside my hotel window last night. When I tried to shoo it away, the damn thing scratched me," Angel says.   
  
"That's too bad," Nick says.   
  
"Can we have a sample of your DNA?" Sara asks.   
  
"What for? Trying to prove I killed her?" Angel asks.   
  
"No, we are trying to rule you out as a suspect," Sara says.   
  
"What do you want?" Angel asks.   
  
"Just a swab from the inside of your mouth and a hair sample," Nick says.   
  
"Fine. Then can I go?" Angel asks, irritated.   
  
"Sure," Nick says as he takes a swab sample and a few hair samples from him. Angel stands and leaves.   
  
"Well, that went well," Sara says.   
  
"Let's get this down to Greg," Nick says.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
A few days later, Giles stood, waiting for his son. He hated police stations; he hated this whole situation. His son was innocent. He knew it. He just hoped that the police could see that soon, so they could focus on finding the real killer.   
  
"Mr. Giles?" A voice said, pulling Giles from his thoughts.   
  
"Yes?" Giles asks, looking up seeing a young brunette woman standing in front of him.   
  
"Hi. I'm Sara Sidle, and this is my partner, Nick Stokes. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Sara asks as she and Nick sit across from Giles in the small waiting room.   
  
"Yes, sure, anything to help my son," Giles says, sitting up straight in his chair.   
  
"We just have a few questions for you. Then you can be on your way," Nick says. Giles nods his head, just wanting this whole nightmare to be over.   
  
"Do you know who Liam 'Angel' O'Connor is?" Sara asks.   
  
"Yes," Giles says, frowning. "He is a mistake I made in college."   
  
"What do you mean?" Nick asks.   
  
"Angel, unfortunately, is my son. I was dating a girl named Kelley O'Connor for a few months, back in my college days. We ended up sleeping together. After she broke things off with me, I met William's mother. We got married. I never knew I had another son until Angel showed up one day, calling me 'Dad', and trying to bum money from me," Giles says, taking his glasses off and polishing them.   
  
"Did Buffy know him?" Sara asks.   
  
"Yes, as far as I know, before she moved here to Sunnydale, she dated Angel. She broke it off before she moved here."   
  
"And she met William?"   
  
"Yes, although, when they first met, they got on each other's nerves. You could tell that, deep down, there was something other than hate," Giles says, his eyes becoming a bit misty.   
  
"So Liam would have a good reason to kill Buffy?" Nick asks.   
  
"Yes, I suppose so. Buffy did say the breakup was bad. From what she told us, Angel was controlling, and when Buffy said she was leaving and breaking up with him, he went insane," Giles says.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Giles. You've been a great help," Nick says as he and Sara stand and head back to the lab to see Greg.   
  
Giles closes his eyes and waits for his son. A few minutes later, Spike walks out and gently touches his dad's shoulder.   
  
"Da'?" Spike says.   
  
"All finished?" Giles asks wearily as he stands.   
  
"For now," Spike says.   
  
"Ready to go?" He asks as he straightens his son's tie.   
  
"As I'll ever be," Spike says as he and his father leave for the funeral home for the last time before the burial the next day.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Have you solved the case yet?" Grissom asks as Sara and Nick walk into his office.   
  
"Well...we think we have the guy. We are just waiting for some final test results from Greg to back us up," Nick says as he sits across from Grissom.   
  
"Yeah, we have plenty of motive to go on," Sara says as she hands Grissom the case file.   
  
"So, fill me in," Grissom says, opening the file and looking it over.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Spike looked down at the coffin. He couldn't believe Buffy was gone; she looked so peaceful, almost like she was asleep. She was in a light blue sundress, her hair down, resting just above her shoulders. Her makeup was light. The only thing that gave the impression that she was dead was her color. She was so pale, unlike the usual dark tan she kept up. Spike reached out, lightly touching her cheek, as if hoping she'd wake up at his touch. He knew that it was impossible, though. She was gone.   
  
Faith and Dawn stood farther back in the room, watching all of their friends and family talk, hug, and cry. Faith's eyes came to rest on Spike, who standing in front of the coffin. She could see the tears in his eyes. She knew he was taking this hard, blaming himself. She wished she could do something, anything, to help take the pain away, but she knew she had to let him deal with this on his own. She let her eyes drift from Spike, her gaze falling on Giles, who was talking with Mr. Summers, who had surprised the whole family by showing up. Her gaze shifted again to her aunts and uncles, all gathered in the corner, and then to Buffy's co-workers, who stood by the door, and finally to Dawn, who had slumped into the chair next to her.   
  
"You all right, Dawnie?" Faith asks softly, crouching down next to her.   
  
"I still don't understand who would want to do something like this," Dawn says, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, Dawn." Faith pulls Dawn into her arms, stroking her hair lightly, hoping to sooth her. Dawn wrapped her arms around her other sister, letting her tears flow freely. She hugged her sister as tightly as she could. Faith closed her eyes; if this kept up, she would start crying, and she knew if she started to cry, she wouldn't stop. But she had to be strong; she had to be there for Dawn. She couldn't be weak. She wouldn't let herself.   
  
Spike closes his eyes and backs slowly away from the coffin. Turning, he sees his father talking to Mr. Summers, a bitter smile coming to his face.   
  
"Dad, Mr. Summers," Spike greets, walking up to the two men.   
  
"Hello William," Mr. Summers says.   
  
"Glad to see that you came," Spike says, trying to keep the hate out of his voice. Mr. Summers nods, then walks away. Spike turns to his father.   
  
"How are you holding up?" Giles asks, reaching out and touching his son's shoulder.   
  
"As good as can be expected," Spike replies, looking around the room.   
  
"Dawn doesn't seem to be doing so well. I was going to go over and talk to her, but you always seemed to be the only one to get through to her," Giles says as Spike gives his father a half-hearted smile, then makes his way over to the youngest Summers girl.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Greg made his way to Grissom's office, weaving in and out of the groups of officers standing around in the investigations office. Finally reaching Grissom's office, he pulls the door open and walks in.   
  
"Ahh, Greg, just the man I wanted to see," Grissom says, looking up from the laptop on his desk. "Did you complete the tests?"   
  
"Yes. I ran them twice, just to be sure," he says, handing Grissom the folder that had been tucked under his arm. A small smile crosses Grissom's face.   
  
"I think we just solved our case," he says.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Angel stood in his rundown hotel room, trying to figure out if he had forgotten anything. Walking back into the bathroom, he found what he was missing, and quickly went back to his duffle bag and shoved it in. About to grab his bag and leave town, Angel stopped when there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Yes?" Angel asks, opening the door.   
  
"Liam O'Connor," Brass says, his voice hard and strong. "You are under arrest for the murder of Buffy Ann Giles."   
  
"What? I didn't kill the little bitch. Let me go!" Angel says, struggling as the two officers standing behind Brass reach out and start to cuff him.   
  
"Mr. O'Connor, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just let the policemen handcuff you, and we can discuss how you didn't 'kill the little bitch' back at the station," Brass says, his voice steady. Angel grumbles and allows himself to be taken away in cuffs.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"How are you?" Faith asks as she comes to stand next to Spike. All the guests had long since gone home. Now it was only Spike and her that were left standing in the funeral home.   
  
"About as great as can be expected, I guess," Spike says, running his hand through his lightly bleached hair.   
  
"No, really, Spike, tell me, don't lie to me," Faith says.   
  
"I'm a wreck," he says. "She's the only girl I ever loved, will ever love, and now she's gone."   
  
"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it's going to be easy, 'cause, believe me Spike, it won't, but I will say that no matter what, I'll always be here for you, and so will the rest of the gang," Faith says as she links her arm with Spike's. "We've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get home and get some sleep," she says, pulling him from the funeral home.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Cut the crap. We know you killed her, and you're going to jail for a long, long time," Jim Brass says, finally getting tired of listening to Angel refuse the allegations against him.   
  
"You can't prove I did," Angel says, smugly sitting back in his chair.   
  
"Actually, we can," Sara says, walking into the interrogation room and handing Jim the last piece of evidence, neatly tucked in a manila folder.   
  
Jim opens the folder, and then smiles at what he sees.   
  
"Care to explain how your skin got under Buffy's nails? And why there was a condom with your sperm in it under her?" He asks.   
  
"We were having an affair. She liked it rough, scratched me just to get a rise," Angel says.   
  
"Our evidence proves she was dead at the time of your so-called affair."   
  
"The bitch was alive when I left!" Angel yells, angry.   
  
"Save it for the judge," Sara says as Jim calls in the cops to take Angel to a holding cell until the trial.   
  
"Good work, Sara," Jim says, then looks over at the two-way mirror. "You too, Nick," he says as he leaves the interrogation room.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Three weeks later, Spike stands in front of Buffy's grave, a white rose held lightly in his hand. He reaches down and places in on the top of the grave marker. Sinking down to his knees in front of the grave, Spike reaches out, pushing the dead and dried leaves away from the grave, then lightly traces his fingers over her name.   
  
"It's finally over, pet," Spike whispers. "Angel's in prison for good. He's not getting out any time soon." Spike closes his eyes against the pain of losing her. "I'll come visit you every birthday, every holiday, every anniversary. I love you," Spike whispers softly. He pulls his hand back, places a kiss in his palm, and then presses it back to the gravestone. Standing on shaking legs, Spike walks from the graveyard, not noticing the blond beauty standing by the grave, tears evident in her eyes, but a sweet smile gracing her face.   
  
'I love you too, William,' Buffy says softly as she watches him disappear into the darkness. She knew he'd have a long life in front of him, but she could wait for him. Until then, she would just watch him. 'I love you,' Buffy says one last time, before she disappears into a small cloud.   
  
The End   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
A/N 2 - I hope you all enjoyed this for it is the product of writers block, I hope I didn't the show CSI and its characters justice, and again I'll say that I know nothing about actual Crime Scene Investigation so if you see something I messed up please E-Mail me or leave me a review letting me know how I can fix it.   
  
@sh 


End file.
